Ryanland Broadcasting Company (RBC)
Corporate headquarters is in the Eastern side of Southbay in North Mahanhaim, while programming offices are in Freeway, Ryan City. The formal name of the operation is Ryanland Broadcasting Of Television, and that name appears on copyright notices for its in-house network productions and on all official documents of the company, including paychecks and contracts. History 'Creating RBC' Since the 1990's the Ryanland television was dominated by CTV, RTN, ERC, DC and theRN. But more and more shows and international shows were being announced in that decade, and the networks couldn't handle it. In the mid 90's CTV was taking most of the international shows, having to cancel some of the original shows due to public attention. Complaints started to flood into the networks and less and less people were watching the networks and turned to unmajor networks like PFtv. Because of the less people watching, the networks were losing money and that caused the Dramatic Channel and TheRN to lose almost all of the profits made. The owners of the two networks approached Ryan Crim in the interest of merging, and Ryan Crim agreed so TheRN and Dramatic Channel merged to make RBC in 2003. '2003–2006: The First Years' 2003-2004 was the first television season with RBC introduced, under the original name of RyanTV. It's main shows included The Briefcase Of Hell, which is still running in 2011, Make It Or Break It, That 70's Show and Life. It also made it easier for other networks to share out their schedules. Viewing rates started to increase rapidly. In 2003-04 RBC had the highest rated programme which was That 70's Show, and also won 13 of the weekly top rated networks on TV Of The Week. Some weeks it lost out to it's big competitors ERC and CTV, sometimes RTN. Ryan Crim was very proud of the network and would pop in all the time to do specials in the local sections. 2004 saw the start of very popular shows like The Chimp Adventures, Lost, Desperate Housewives and House. In 2004-05 schedule RBC won again with the top rated show of the season being That 70's Show again in two consecutive seasons. However this year did see the end of Make It Or Break It and The Afterlife, which were once high rated shows, that shot down in ratings. However for the 3rd year in a row, That 70's Show got top rated show again, RBC was very happy. '2007–present: Cancellations and rebuild' 2007 saw the ending of a popular show on the network; That 70's Show. With 7th Heaven and Reba etc ending in 2007, the network will need more shows to survive. Due to the ending of That 70's Show, the 3 consecutive year reign was taken over by ERC's Medium, the hit US series. The network only gained 12 out of a lot of shows that actually got very high ratings. The network only won 5 of the TV Of The Week's weekly rating rankings, coming 2nd or 3rd, mostly losing out to ERC. ERC became their main competition, Ryan made some risks putting top shows at the same time as other popular shows on ERC, for example putting House on at the same time as America's Next Top Model, which was very unsuccessful. However he put Samantha Who? against the popular series Chuck and Samantha Who? won being one of the top 30 watched programmes of the 2007-08 season. No major series cancelled this season. Also, this season saw the start of now popular sitcom, Naomi It! that is still running in 2011, and that gained top rated show of the 2007-08 season. In 2008-09 season RBC gained the top rated show back with Ugly Betty being the highest watched show of the season. However this television season saw the endings of The Game and Samantha Who?. However it also saw the beginnings of Castle, 90210 and All About Us. 2009-10 season saw the rise of Cougar Town, Modern Family, Glee and the Vampire Diaries. Although saw the cancellations of Lost and Ugly Betty. Playmobil moved from CTV to RBC. In the 2010-11 season, Mike & Molly, Mr Sunshine, Mad Love, Hellcats, The Event were among some of the new series for the network, however some were cancelled after a few episodes like Running Wilde. For 2010-11 season, RBC increased Sunday's time until 11:00pm (RET), buying one hour from affiliation. It is rumoured that the network, due to it's high scheduling problem, may buy the 10-11 slot for every day (apart from Saturday). It would allow the network to have a more variety of programming. On April 29, 2011, RBC was the chosen broadcaster in Ryanland the air the Royal Wedding. RBC lost out to airing the Clorvision Song Contest 2011 to ERC, ERC will broadcast all future competitions. In the 2011 upfronts it was announced that RBC had discontinued the Sunday 10-11pm RET programming slot and gave it back to affiliates, no future plans on increasing timeslots have been made. Controvesy 'Late Night Comedy-Block' For the first time ever, RBC introduced late night programming for the 2010-11 season. However they only aired one show from 10:30-11:30pm RET. Which was The Jess Stevens Show (a talk show). The show was also recieving the lowest ratings out of all the late night shows at that time. At 4:30-5:00am RET, the network would broadcast an early news program. But in December 2010, RBC introduced a late night comedy-block which made the network more popular, airing from the hours 12:30-3:30am and containing six comedy shows. It contained a double of Scrubs, Friends and Everybody Loves Raymond. After a week of broadcasting, ERC filed a lawsuit against RBC for using Scrubs in their comedy block. RBC had already acquired Friends from ERC so that was fine. ERC stated that the network had not asked or bought Scrubs for syndication. However RBC claimed that their parent owner Ryan Broadcasting, asked if they could syndicated Scrubs on RBC and they accepted. RBC's claims were right and the lawsuit ended. ERC became more angry when the comedy-block was causing declining ratings to it's talk show The Carl Show. So ERC started a mini-block that lasted an hour from 3:00-4:00am. With an episode of The Simpsons and Family Guy. The Simpsons episode was running (intentionally) at the same time as the last episode of Everybody Loves Raymond. The Simpsons started to scoop more ratings, however, the plan didn't work too well. For Summer 2011, ERC announced the cancellation of the Carl Show and their mini-comedy block. And will add a new show called ERC Night. 'Florida Trip' Every time the Official Florida Trip airs, the other major networks cancel their daytime and primetime programming so, 1, the Official Florida Trip gets more viewers, 2, the other networks programming isn't in danger of low ratings. However, following the comedy-block controvesy with ERC, ERC announced they would not cancel their programming and air a long comedy-block, which everyone knew would be popular. There were long talks and ERC cancelled the comedy-block. However ERC's Early Morning News was not shortened and overruns with the Florida Trip by half an hour. Programming Main article: ''List of programmes broadcast by Ryanland Broadcasting Company'' RBC provides 15 hours of prime time programming to affiliated stations: 8–10 p.m. Monday to Saturday (all times are RET) and 7–11 p.m. on Sundays. Programming will also be provided from 7:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. for daytime and evening programming In addition, sports (or sometimes other) programming is also provided weekend afternoons any time from 12–6 pm (all times RET). When no sports are scheduled on one or both weekend afternoons, RBC will provide 1–2 hours of filler programming (either reality shows or movies) in the afternoon hours, usually airing in the late afternoon between 4-6 pm RET. 'Daytime' As of January 2010, RBC currently airs two soap operas on its daytime schedule: Into The Glass Pane (2003–present) and Werston Lane (2005–present). RBC Daytime also includes talk shows called In The Morning With Ryan (2008-present), Chat It (2005-present). and Stuff & Things (2007-present) Also news programmes at 6:30 p.m. In addition to weekday mornings, Saturday mornings are there for children's programming. From 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 a.m. the programs are aired. These programs include; Hannah Montana, Wizard's Of Waverly Place, The Suite Life Of Zac And Cody, That's So Raven, Ben 10 and Galactic Football . Reruns include Totally Spies and Robotboy. On April 29, 2011, RBC broadcasted the Royal Wedding from 8:00am RET.